1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a luggage bag and in particular to a ski bag with satellite compartments, which when uniformly loaded may be carried in a balanced fashion by its carrying means.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Travel with ski equipment is at best cumbersome. Multiple bags are usually required to transport skis and ski boots. Carrying the multiple bags particularly at airports tends to be unwieldy and frustrating. The task of transporting all of the bags to a bus, car, hotel or airline counter usually means multiple trips or paying a porter.
Combination ski and boot bags do exist but all of them have drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,159 uses a central portion of the ski bag for holding the boots. The central portion thus becomes very balky. When the carrying strap of the ski and boot holder of the '159 patent is put over a shoulder the weight of the bag would extend outwardly and away from the vertical center axis of the carrier's body. The carrier would thus have to walk in an unbalanced and uncomfortable manner.
Another combination bag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,137 which includes wheels and a frame to support a ski and boot bag. When empty the bag would still require substantial space to store the wheels and frame. Moreover, because ski bags often have to be lifted, the wheels and frame would make that task more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,036 describes a rigid combination ski and boot carrying case. A rigid case presents a problem of storage at ski slopes where space is usually very limited. The '030 patent also does not address the proper distribution of weight to make the bag easier to carry. All of the above-noted patents are incorporated here by reference.
There is a need for and this invention provides a combination bag with satellite compartments which can be easily loaded and transported. The bag balances and is easy to carry when loaded so that the burden of transporting it is made as convenient as possible. The bag is also foldable when empty so that it can be stored in a minimum amount of space.